Jackie's Party
by Amber2002161
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a full-length JCA fan-fiction. It's a bizarre cross-over between JCA and Mario Party 2. It will feature many of the main characters from the show as well as an OC created by one of my DeviantArt friends. I own no rights to any of the characters from JCA, Mario Party, or the OC. All properties belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: We're Going to Disneyland!

**Jackie's Party Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at writing a full-length JCA fan-fiction. It's a bizarre cross-over between JCA and Mario Party 2. It will feature many of the main characters from the show as well as an OC created by one of my DeviantArt friends. I own no rights to any of the characters from JCA, Mario Party, or the OC. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: We're Going to Disneyland!

Somewhere in a laboratory:

Humming noises buzzed through the air in an otherwise quiet lab. Computer monitors flashed through the dark atmosphere, creating the sense of a scene from a science-fiction film. A mad scientist was at work creating a giant humanoid dragon android, whom he spent countless hours for who-knows how long.

The scientist tweaked the controls of the android on the main computer until the machine's eyes flashed a menacing red and it began to growl.

"I LIIIIVVEEE!" screamed the android.

"Yes!" cried the scientist. "It's alive! For the past 2 years, I've been researching mythical beasts, and trying to create my own. And now I have one at my very command!"

The scientist removed all the wires from the now-complete dragon android and proceeded with an evil plan.

"Android, I will call you Shendu, known as the Demon Sorcerer of Fire, and I will use you to take over the world! But before we get to the world part, I want you to destroy a certain popular theme park. That place disturbs me to no end. Will you do it?"

"YES MASTER!" hissed Shendu.

* * *

At Uncle's Rare Finds

It was a typical spring morning in San Francisco. The sky was grey in some areas with traces of sunlight streaming through the gaps. One of the biggest sections of the city was China Town, where a certain antique shop lay. The shop was run by an old man somewhere in his 60's who was known to everyone only as Uncle. And Uncle had a lot of company with him.

"You're not gonna beat me!" yelled Jade Chan, Uncle's mischievous middle-school aged grand niece. Jade had shoulder-length black hair that parted in the middle into curved bangs on both sides. And she usually wore boyish-looking hooded sweatshirts and thigh jeans.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" Chow yelled back. Chow was a short Chinese man who usually wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and orange sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Score! I just knocked you off the edge! One point for the Finn-ster!" cried Finn. Finn usually wore a white disco suit and a gold medallion around his neck, which made him look as if he time traveled from the 70's.

"Aww...," whined Ratso. Ratso was the largest of the four. He usually wore a black business suit with a red tie and had a bandage on the bridge of his nose. Despite being the biggest, Ratso acted like a child.

"AIIYAAAH!" cried Uncle as he stormed out of the backroom of the shop. "Uncle cannot concentrate with loud noise!"

"C'mon Uncle," said Jade "We're just playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And why do you need to concentrate for? It's not like a demon appeared."

"Uncle was meditating!" yelled Uncle. "Un-natural noises is blocking my train of thought! One more thing! Shop needs sweeping! One more thing! Make Uncle tea! One more thing! Un-"

"Ok, ok, we get it Unc," said Finn, putting his fingers in his ears.

"Yeah, calm down, old timer," said Chow.

"Never interrupt Uncle!" yelled Uncle.

Jade and the Enforcers were busy sweeping the shop when Jackie and Tohru entered. They had gone to the grocery store to buy next week's food supply as well as chi spell ingredients.

"Jackie! Tohru!" shouted Jade when she saw her uncle and her large sumo-friend. She ran over to them and hugged them.

"Jade!" said Jackie, hugging his niece back.

"Jaackiee!" yelled Uncle. "Did you buy mung beans?"

"Uh..." said Jackie. "Tohru, did we buy-ow!" Jackie got smacked on the forehead by Uncle's signature two-fingered strike.

"You want Uncle to starve? No? Then buy mung beans!" yelled Uncle.

"Master, the mung beans we bought are here," said Tohru, showing Uncle a package of dried mung beans. Tohru was Uncle's apprentice in chi spells, but he had graduated and now a full-fledged Chi Wizard.

"Good," said Uncle, as he walked to the kitchen to make mung bean sandwiches.

"Anyway," said Jackie, while rubbing his forehead, "tomorrow's your birthday and Captain Black called me and asked you where'd you like to go to celebrate it?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Jade. "We should all go somewhere big! Like Disneyland!"

"Disneyland? Ok, I'll called Captain Black and let him know you want to go there," said Jackie. He then took his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed Black's number, and went into the backroom.

"Can Finn, Ratso, and Chow come too?" asked Jade. Jackie nodded. "Cool!" said Jade.

"Alright!" said Finn. "Happiest place on Earth, here we come!"

"Oooh!" said Ratso. "I want to ride in the new 'Cars Land' ride!" said Ratso.

"Sounds sweet!" said Chow. "And speaking of sweet, I'm gonna call Li and ask her if she want's to come." He took out his cellphone and dialed Li's number. Li was Chow's girlfriend whom he met when he went to eat at a doughnut shop 2 years back. She had brown-yellow hair, often wore T-shirts with monkeys on them, and practiced Buddhism.

Chow hung up his phone.

"So, what'd she say?" asked Jade.

"She said 'Of course I'll come'," smiled Chow.

Jackie finished calling Captain Black and returned to the main part of the shop.

"Captain Black agreed to fly us to Disneyland," said Jackie. "The flight will be at 8:30 am tomorrow, so I suggest you start packing."

"This is gonna be the best party ever!" cheered Jade while pumping her fists in the air.

"I wonder if we'll see Mickey Mouse?" asked Ratso.

"Of course we would," said Jade. "He's the mascot."

"Well, I'm going back to the apartment," said Finn. He checked his watch and saw that it was 6 pm. "I need to start packing. See ya." And with that, Finn left the shop.

"I need to see Li in person and talk about the trip. Hui Tou Jian!," said Chow. He left the shop too.

"I guess I'll leave too," said Ratso. Ratso left without giving a good explanation.

When the three Enforcers left, Jade plopped on the couch and got ready to go sleep.

"I so cannot wait!" said Jade to herself, her heart pounding with excitement.

Unbeknownst to Jade and everyone else, what was supposed to be a birthday party and a vacation, would soon turn into another wacky adventure.

**End of Chapter 1. Next chapter, the team goes to Disneyland! And who is this mad scientist who created robo-Shendu? Stay tuned! In case you were wondering what Chow said when he left the shop, it means "See you!" in Mandarin.**

**Special thanks to James-Li for giving me permission to use Li for my project!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Disney Games

**Jackie's Party Chapter 2**

**In the last chapter, Jackie Chan and the gang planned to go to Disneyland to celebrate Jade's birthday. However, what they didn't know was that a mad scientist had created an android that resembled their biggest nemesis, Shendu! What trouble are our heroes going to get themselves into? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 2: The Disney Games**

Jade's alarm clock rang loudly when it hit the 7:00 mark. She put her hand over the button to stop the noise and quickly jolted out of bed.**  
**

"We're going to Disneyland today!" Jade shouted. She quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her sweatshirt and jeans, and ran downstairs.

"Aiiyaahh!" cried Uncle when Jade nearly ran over him. "You nearly gave Uncle heart attack!"

"Sorry, Uncle", said Jade with an innocent look on her face. "It's just that we're going to Disneyland today! Hey where's Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Li? I thought they were coming?"

"The four of them called and said they are going to meet us at Section 13", came a reply from the kitchen.

Jackie was in the kitchen with Tohru making sunny-side-up eggs and toast for breakfast.

"Oh", said Jade as Tohru handed a plate full of eggs and toast to her.

"We should eat breakfast quickly if we want to leave at 8:30. Captain Black will be not be happy if we're late since he's the one who agreed to fly us there," said Jackie. "Besides, from here to Anaheim will take at least two hours."

"Done!" shouted Jade as she showed everyone her sparkling, clean plate.

"Bwa!" exclaimed Jackie, pounding his chest to calm himself down. "Finished so soon?"

"Yep," said Jade. "You're the one who should hurry up and finish. I can't wait to fly there!"

After Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru finished their breakfast, they walked to the hidden entrance that led to the secret government organization Section 13. The previous entrance to the facility was an ordinary-looking telephone booth that rode like a roller coaster if you dialed the password into the keyboard. However, during the battle with Drago and the nasty Ice Crew, Section 13 was completely destroyed and had to be rebuilt. The new entrance looked like an ordinary-looking brick wall, except it had an electronic eye scanner. Only members of Section 13 were allowed to download their information into the database, and Jackie and the gang were among them.

When Jackie and the gang arrived inside the new-and-improved Section 13, they were greeted by Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Li.

"Hey guys!" said Jade. "How did you get here before us?"

"Simple," said Finn. "We called Jackie at night last night and told him we would meet you guys here. And, well, here we are."

"Jackie didn't tell me you guys were going to be IN Section 13, he just said AT Section 13," said Jade.

"Maybe he forgot how to use the right words," chuckled Ratso.

"I'm glad my manager let me have three days off," said Li. "You don't know how stressful working at Krispy Kreme can be."

"But I'm glad you agreed to come Li," said Chow. "And plus, we wanted to surprise you Jade."

Everyone was talking about the trip until Captain Black appeared. Captain Black was the head of Section 13. He wore a maroon turtleneck sweatshirt with a black trench coat over it. He was usually a serious-looking man who you didn't want to mess with, but he did have a silly side to him.

"Glad you could all make it in time," said Captain Black. "The jet that we will be taking to Anaheim is ready to board, so make sure you have all your necessities with you."

"Captain Black, I'm glad you agreed to fly us to Anaheim and pay for the tickets to Disneyland," said Jackie.

"It's my pleasure," smiled Captain Black. "You folks helped in the repair of Section 13, so you might treat this as a token of my thanks."

When everyone finished with their last-second luggage checks, they all boarded the jet and headed to Anaheim.

After two rather painful hours by air, the jet finally arrived at Anaheim. It touched down at Anaheim Airport and the group then took a taxi ride to Disneyland. However, when they reached the front gates leading to "The Happiest Place on Earth", utter chaos was abound.

"What in the world is going on here?" cried Jackie. "Why's everyone running out of the park?"

"Yeah, aren't people supposed to be going in not out?" asked Jade.

"Aiiyaahh!" cried Uncle, "Evil demon lizard is here!"

Everyone turned to face the direction Uncle was facing and they all exclaimed at the same time: "DRAGO?!"

"No way!" cried Jade. "Gecko face is back!"

"How?" asked Tohru. "We banished him to the Demon Netherworld along with his father Shendu."

"Greetings!" said Drago with an evil-looking grin on his face. "Long time no see!"

Drago was the son of Shendu, the Demon Sorcerer of Fire. They shared some similar traits, such as the ability to breathe fire and their strength and speed far exceeded that of a regular human. However, Drago appeared to be a cross between a demon dragon and a human, as he was only about 6 feet tall, had five fingers on each hand, and wore human clothes.

"How did you escape from the Netherworld?" demanded Jackie.

"That is none of your beeswax," said Drago. "All that matters is that I'm back and better than ever!"

"Uncle will see about that!" yelled Uncle, as he pointed a dried lizard and blowfish at Drago and fired a beam of chi energy at him while chanting "Jiu mo gwai gwaai faai di zau!".

Unfortunately, nothing happened to Drago.

"Aiiyaahh!" cried Uncle. "Chi spell not working!"

"But how?!" cried Li. "The spell worked on him before!"

"Do we have a demon removal spell we could use?" asked Chow.

"I'm afraid the spell will take too long to create," said Tohru. "And besides, Drago won't give us any time to create it."

"Well, that just blows," said Finn, kicking a pebble in frustration.

"Aww, I wanted to see Mickey Mouse," groaned Ratso.

"Are you idiots done whining?" said Drago impatiently. "If so, I would like to invite you all to a little party of mine."

"Party?" asked Jackie. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, a party," said Drago with the evil-looking smirk on his face returning. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. "This party is like none you twerps have ever experience before. It's a survival test to see who is worthy of challenging me and dad."

"Dad?!" cried Jade. "You mean Shendu is back too?!"

"That's correct shrimp," smirked Drago. "He has kidnapped all the residents of Disneyland and is holding them hostage. "If you ever want to see your precious little icons again, you must agree to my game. If not, say bye-bye Disneyland, hello Demonland!"

"That's dirty!" yelled Li. "Yeah!" Jade, Finn, Ratso, and Chow shouted at the same time.

"I guess we have no choice but to participate in 'this game'," sighed Jackie.

"Very well," said Drago. "The first challenge is in New Orleans's Square in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The game begins in an hour so better start getting ready. Oh, yes, one more thing. If any of you fools tries to leave the park, my father and I will burn you!"

And with that, Drago laughed maniacally, jumped onto the roof of a building, and dashed off.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day..." Jackie muttered under his breath.

**End of Chapter 2. In the next chapter, let the games begin! I would like to note that despite the fact that Drago appears in it, this fan fic will NOT be a DragoxJade fic. **


	3. Chapter 3: Rules of the Trade

Jackie's Party Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, our heroes arrived in Disneyland only for Drago to appear and tell them that all the residents have been kidnapped and the only way to save them is to play a "game". But what is this "game" he's talking about? Find out!**

**Chapter 3: Rules of the Trade**

Shortly after Drago ran off, Jackie and the group were at a loss. They had hoped that going on a trip to Disneyland would be a great way to celebrate Jade's birthday and forget about the worries of real life. However, it looked as if they were going to have yet another defeat-the-forces-of-evil-to-save-the-world-from-destruction day.

"I can't believe this is happening!" cried Jackie, as he walking back and forth in one spot. Everyone was standing in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle thinking of what Drago said.

"Jade, I'm sorry your party was ruined," said Captain Black sadly. "I should have searched Southern California ahead of time before buying the tickets."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Jade. "This is the best party ever! We get to see Disneyland, ride the rides, and kick demon butt all at the same time!"

"Jade," said Jackie sternly. "This is no time for fun and games. Shendu and Drago are on the loose and they could appear in front of us at any time and cause trouble."

"Aww..." groaned Jade.

"Hey, guys," said Finn in a surprised tone of voice.

"What is it Finn?" asked Jackie.

"You're not gonna believe it, but I think Mickey Mouse just showed up," said Finn pointing his finger at the famous mascot.

Everyone turned in the direction Finn was pointing at and sure enough, there was Mickey Mouse. He was standing in front of the entrance/exit to the park and looking a bit out of breath.

"Whoa," said Ratso. "He looks a bit under the weather."

"But Drago told us that he and Shendu captured all the residents of Disneyland," said Tohru.

"So he managed to escape?" asked Chow.

"It looks like it," said Li. "I hope he's not hurt."

"Haatchaa!" exclaimed Uncle. His voice made everyone jump. "Mouse is talking!"

Mickey Mouse took a deep breath to calm himself down and then said: "Greetings and welcome to Disneyland! Or that's what I usually say, but when those dragons appeared here, things have been very strange. They forced me to be the host for their games, seeing that I am the mascot of Disney, but I'm secretly hoping that you will be the heroes that will save us!"

"Of course!" said Jade. "We know the Ancient Art of Butt-Whoop!" Jade then flexed her arm in a muscular pose.

"Jade..." groaned Jackie. He then turned to Mickey Mouse and said: "Drago told us to come to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in an hour, and though I hate to say this, I guess we have no choice but to be the heroes."

"You are going to save us?" cried Mickey. "Oh boy!" But then Mickey's expression turned serious. "Do you guys know how the games work?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then, I will be your tour guide for these games," said Mickey. "And here are the rules."

Mickey then took out a large poster with a map of a board on it. The board looked like a typical game board with colorful circles and decorations.

"I will now explain how the games work in detail, so listen carefully," said Mickey. "First, only up to four people may participate on each board at the same time, so choose carefully."

"After you decide who's going to play, you must decide turn order with these dice." Mickey then gave everyone a 10-sided die. "Order is determined by the numbers on the dice. Turn order is based on the highest number."

"Now, after turn order is decided, the game begins! At the start of each of your turns, roll the die and move the of number of spaces shown."

"I will now explain each of the different types of spaces. If you land on a **Blue Space**, you gain 3 Coins. If you land on a **Red Space**, however, you lose 3 Coins instead. If you land on a **Happening Space**, some kind of Happening will occur. Happenings are different on each Adventure Board. If you land on a **Chance Space**, a **Chance Time Mini-Game** begins. Tremendous comebacks can occur with Chance Time, so make good use of it! If you land on a **Shendu Space**, Shendu will appear and start his own event. He has plenty of tricks that will cause trouble for you, so always be on your guard. If you land on an **Item Space**, an **Item Mini-Game** begins. While you play, keep a sharp eye on the Item you want! If you land on a **Battle Space**, a **Battle Mini-Game**begins. For **Battle Mini-Games**, Coins are taken from each player, and you battle for the jackpot!"

"Sometimes special things will occur when you play. For example, sometimes if you land on a **Blue Space**, you might get 20 Coins or even a Mickey Token from a Hidden Block! You don't know what's inside until you hit the Block!"

"Let's see... Next I'd like to explain Mini-Games. When all players finish their moves, Mini-Game begins. The type of Mini-Game you will play depends on what space you landed on. If everyone landed on a Blue Space or if everyone landed on a Red Space, a **4-Player Mini-Game** begins. Or, if two players landed on a Blue Space and two players landed on a Red Space, then a **2 VS 2 Mini-Game** begins. If 1 player landed on a Blue Space and the other 3 landed on Red Spaces or the other way around, a **1 VS 3 Mini-Game** will begin. If any players landed on a Green-colored space, the color will randomly change into either Blue or Red. Once the type of match is determined, the actual Mini-Game is selected. The Mini-Game is selected randomly. Good luck collecting Coins."

"Now, let me introduce the different buildings found on the Adventure Boards. This is **Petey Bank. **When you pass the bank, you must deposit 5 Coins in the bank. However, if you land on the **Bank Space**, you get all the Coins deposited! In the **Item Shop**, you can use your Coins to buy Items. However, if you already have an Item, or if you don't have enough Coins, you can't buy anything."

"Finally, I'll introduce you to some of the characters you might meet. On each Adventure Board, Shendu has kidnapped some of my friends and tied them up and scattered them all over the place! Even if you do find one, they are well-guarded and you must pay the guard 20 Coins to free the hostage. If you do free a hostage, they will give you a Mickey Token as thanks!"

"Zero the Ghost Dog will steal Coins or Mickey Tokens from your opponents and give them to you. However, you must pay Zero a few Coins for this 'service', so be wary."

"Lastly, I overheard that Drago is also lurking around on each Adventure Board to cause trouble and misery for all. Drago will take 5 Coins from you each time you meet him, so beware! Oh! One more thing, sometimes he switches places with Shendu! If Shendu runs into you, he'll take ALL of your Coins, so be extra careful of him!"

"So this is how you play the game. When the set number of turns passes, the game ends, awards are handed out, and the player with the most Mickey Tokens becomes the Superstar! Oh yes, there are three bonus, so I'll explain each one. First is the **Mini-Game Star**. The player who collected the most Coins in Mini-Games receives this bonus. Next is the **Coin Star. **The player who collected the most Coins in the entire board game gets this bonus. Last is the **Happening Star**. As you can probably guess, this goes to the player who landed on the most Happening Spaces."

"With that, I have ended my explanation. Keep your eyes out on Super Stardom, everyone, and good luck!"

After Mickey finished his long list of rules, everyone was discussing WHO was going to play. Uncle said he was too old to run anymore, Tohru said he was going to remain with Uncle and get ready his chi spells in case anything bad happened, and Captain Black contacted the Anaheim police. That left Jackie, Jade, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Li.

"There's six or us who are participating, and you said only four can play on a board, so who's going in and who's staying back?" asked Jackie.

"We'll decide by a raffle!" said Mickey. "Each of you will write your names on these pieces of paper, put them in this box, and I'll draw your names! Whoever's name I draw goes to the Board!"

When everybody finished writing their names, they put their papers into the box. Mickey dug his hand around in it and pulled out four papers.

"It's decided! The players of the first game are: Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Awww..." groaned Jade. "How come my name wasn't picked?"

"There's always next game," said Ratso.

"Alright, players," said Mickey. "You four have been chosen to participate in Round One of the games! This game will be called 'Pirate Land!' But before we go there, please change into these pirate outfits."

Mickey handed Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li pirate hats, shirts, boots, and sabers. Everyone quickly changed their clothes.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Jackie.

"Dude, this is so not my style," sighed Finn.

"I guess this is how we'll start each match," said Chow.

"I'm scared, Chow," said Li, clutching Chow's arm.

"You're going to be alright," said Chow. "You have me and everyone else here."

"Thank you," said Li. "I feel a little better now."

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Mickey

Everybody nodded.

"Ok! We're off to Pirate Land!" shouted Mickey.

And with that, everyone dashed off towards the Pirates of the Caribbean ride to play the 'Pirate Land" game.

**End of Chapter 3. In the next chapter, Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li duke it out in Pirate Land! What treasures will our heroes find? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pirates of California

**Last chapter, our heroes run into Mickey Mouse, who tells them they must help him save Disneyland from the clutches of Shendu and Drago. Mickey then explains the rules of the games and says he'll be the host for the games. Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li have been selected as the players of the first game "Pirate Land"! Who will win?**

Chapter 4: Pirates of California

Mickey, Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li arrived at the entrance to Pirate Land, which was on the deck of a huge pirate ship. The scenery was what you'd expect from a stereotypical pirate movie: vast oceans, sandy beaches, rocky caves, large treasure chests, and pirates with eye patches. As soon as everyone lined up, Mickey announced:

"We're here, everyone! This is Pirate Land! This is a tropical isle. Pirates are scouring the island in search of the secret treasure. You, too, shall become pirates and scour the island for booty! Your objective this time, is to defeat Capt. Shendu, your nemesis, and find the treasure. Find the secret treasure to become the Super Star of Pirate Land. Now, before this adventure begins, we must decide turn order.

As soon as Mickey said "order", Jackie, Finn, Chow, and Li took the dice out of their pockets and rolled them. The results were: 9, 7, 3, and 2.

"Turn order has been decided," said Mickey. "Chow is first!"

"I'm ready!" said Chow as he stepped up to the starting spot.

"Finn is second," said Mickey.

"I'm gonna bust Shen-dude's groove!" said Finn.

"Li is third," said Mickey.

"I-I-I can do this!" said Li to herself, clutching her mala.

"Jackie is forth," said Jackie.

"I won't let Shendu or Drago get away with ruining Jade's birthday!" said Jackie.

"And lastly, a present! I give you each 10 Coins. Please use them wisely," said Mickey. "Good luck becoming the Super Star of this land! Well, then, let's get started!"

Turn 1

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. When he passed by Petey's Bank, he had no choice but to hand over 5 Coins. He then ended his turn by landing on a Blue Space.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 6. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 5. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 2. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Jackie VS Chow, Finn, and Li

Mini-Game: Bowl Over

In Bowl Over, one person has two tries to knock down the other three players whose names were written on bowling pins. If the lone player knocks down all three pins with the names, he/she wins. Jackie managed to knock down everyone else with his two balls, thus winning the first mini-game.

Standings: 1st:Jackie(19 Coins), tied in 2nd: Finn and Li(13 Coins), 4th:Chow(8 Coins)

Turn 2

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space that overlooked the harbor. Suddenly, a shark appeared and made Chow jump in terror. The shark asked Chow to ride on his back for a 5 Coin fee and carried him to the other side.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 5. She passed by Petey's Bank and had to pay 5 Coins. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Bombs Away

In Bombs Away, Chow, Finn, Li, and Jackie were placed on a tiny, tilting platform suspended in the middle of a pool of water. The object of the mini-game was to stay on the island the longest while dodging each other as well as giant water balloons. Li, Finn, and Jackie tried their hardest, but they were all knocked off within 8 seconds after the start. Chow, as the remaining person on the island, won this mini-game.

Standings: 1st:Jackie(22 Coins), tied in 2nd:Finn and Chow(16 Coins), 4th:Li(11 Coins)

Turn 3

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 9. As he was walking towards towards the center of the second island, a guard asked him if he wanted to pay Coins to pass through a gate. Chow declined the offer and walked across a pair of small bridges to the third island. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 5. He lost quite a lot of Coins since he had to pay both Petey and the shark Coins to use their services. When he reached the second island, Finn landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She passed by the shop, but she decided to save up her Coins for later. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 3. He payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Platform Peril

In this mini-game, the contestants had to leap from platform to platform that were suspended in the air and be the first to reach the other side. At first, one would believe that Jackie would win due to his expert skills in martial arts, but in the end, it was Chow who was the winner.

Standings: 1st:Chow(33 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(23 Coins), 3rd:Li(16 Coins), 4th:Finn(13 Coins)

Turn 4

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 6. As he walked forward, Drago appeared from the top of a rock and demanded 5 Coins. Chow also had to pay 5 Coins to Petey's Bank. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 3. When the gate guard appeared, Finn payed him a Coin to pass. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 6. She landed on a Happening Space that adorned the long bridges that separated the first and second islands and was attacked by a water balloon, forcing her to go back to the start of the board.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Hot Jump Rope

In this Mini-Game, everyone had to jump over a "flaming" rope without touching the rope. After a few spins, the rope spun faster and faster. Everyone put up a decent fight, but in the end, Chow emerged the victor.

Standings: 1st:Chow(36 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(26 Coins), 3rd:Li(16 Coins), 4th:Finn(15 Coins)

Turn 5

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space on the bridge and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 7. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 3. He landed on a Happening Space and both he and Finn were bombarded by water balloons, sending them back to the start.

4-Player Game: Honeycomb Havoc

In this Mini-Game, everyone had to hit a block and take as many fruits as the number shown. However, if they got "stung" by bees, they're out. The game was rather slow, but it finally ended with Chow as the winner, although Finn and Li did earn bonus Coins.

Standings: 1st:Chow(53 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(26 Coins), 3rd:Li(20 Coins), 4th:Finn(19 Coins)

Turn 6

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Shendu Space and suddenly, Shendu appeared out of nowhere. He forced Chow to spin a wheel to select an event. When the wheel stopped, Shendu forced everyone(including Chow) to pay him 20 Coins.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 9. He payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Finn, Li, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Lights Out

In this game, Chow had to weld a hammer while everyone else ran around with light bulbs. The lights in the room would flicker on and off and the lone player had to whack the bulb-carrying players before the 30-second timer ran out. Within 10 seconds, Chow won.

Standings: 1st:Chow(43 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(4 Coins), tied in 3rd:Li and Finn(3 Coins)

Turn 7

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 4. He landed on a Red Space and lost 3 Coins.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 10. He payed Petey's Bank 3 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. When she landed on a Blue Space, a treasure chest suddenly appeared. Li cleared away the sand, opened the chest up and a kidnapped pirate jumped out.

"Thanks for saving me gal!" cried the pirate. "I thought I was shark bait! Here's a token for a reward!" The pirate gave Li a Mickey Token and ran off.

"Yay!" exclaimed Li. "I saved a hostage!"

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 3. The shark appeared at the dock and Jackie payed what was left of his Coins to get across the sea.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Finn, Li, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Crane Game

In this game, the three teammates were put into a giant tank while Chow had to use a crane to pick them up and put them in the dispenser. Within a matter of minutes, Chow was the winner.

Standings: 1st:Li(1 Token, 6 Coins), 2nd:Chow(50 Coins), tied in 3rd: Finn and Jackie(3 Coins)

Turn 8

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 9. He landed on a Happening Space, and both he and Chow got bombarded by water balloons and sent back to the start.

Li's move: Li rolled a 3. She landed on a Happening Space and got sent back to the start as well.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 1. He landed on an Item Space and played an Item Mini-Game that involved rolling barrels. When the barrels stopped moving, Jackie hit one of them and got a Golden Mushroom, an object that allowed the user to roll the die 3 times.

4-Player Game: Sneak 'n Snore

In this game, the players had to move slowly inside barrels while a large, angry guard dog slept and push the big red button to open the exit door. The dog did wake up once and Finn couldn't duck inside his barrel in time and got eliminated. In the end, Chow was the quickest to the exit and won.

Standings: 1st:Li(1 Token, 6 Coins), 2nd:Chow(63 Coins), tied in 3rd:Finn and Jackie(3 Coins)

Turn 9

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 5. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 4. He landed on an Item Space and won a Shendu Bomb, an evil item that automatically calls Shendu at the end of the turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 7. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 3. He landed on a Happening Space and got bombed back to the start.

When everyone finished their moves, the Shendu Bomb that Finn "won" activated, and Cap'n Shendu suddenly appeared.

"Wah, hah, hah, HAH! I'm the pirate of all pirates, Cap'n Shendu!" boasted Shendu loudly. He then rolled 3 dice and got a total of 15, but fortunately, no one was in his range and Cap'n Shendu left with a growl.

4-Player Game: Hexagon Heat

In this "hot" Mini-Game, the players had to jump on the platform that matched the color of the flag Mickey held. If anyone missed the platform, they would be burnt by the "lava" and eliminated. Jackie and (surprisingly)Li put up a good fight, but Chow eventually won.

Standings: 1st:Li(1 Token, 9 Coins), 2nd:Chow(76 Coins), tied in 3rd:Finn and Jackie(3 Coins)

Turn 10

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 3. He landed on the Bank Space and Petey gave him all the Coins in the bank's reserves. "Sweet!" said Chow to himself.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He paid Petey's Bank his three Coins and landed on the dock. The shark made Finn ride on its back to the other side.

Li's move: Li rolled a 2. She paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Bombs Away

The second time they had to play this game, Jackie ended up winning this time.

Standings: 1st:Li(1 Token, 7 Coins), 2nd:Chow(109 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(16 Coins), 4th:Finn(3 Coins)

Turn 11

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 6. When he passed by a shop, he decided to buy a Golden Mushroom for 20 Coins. He then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 4. He landed on a Happening Space and got blasted back to the start.

Li's move: Li rolled a 10. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 10. He payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Finn VS Chow, Li, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Archer-ival

In this Mini-Game, Chow, Li, and Jackie were strapped to wooden boards and Finn had to shoot them with rubber arrows. The archer had 30 seconds to shoot down the three players. Unfortunately for Finn, he only managed to hit Li and ran out of time.

Standings: 1st:Li(1 Token, 20 Coins), 2nd:Chow(102 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(24 Coins), 4th:Finn(4 Coins)

Turn 12

Chow's move: Before he rolled his die, Chow decided to use the Golden Mushroom he bought on the previous turn. He rolled his die 3 times and got a total of 14. After he crossed the bridge, he spotted a pirate tied up to a tree guarded by a robot. Chow payed the robot 20 coins to free the pirate.

"Oh, thank heavens you saved me!" cried the pirate. "Now I can sail the seas once more! Here's a token for saving me!"

"Sweet! I got it!" exclaimed Chow, as he held the glittering Mickey Token.

He then landed on an Item Space, played the Item Mini-Game, and got a Warp Block.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 7. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 9. Drago suddenly appeared at the spot Chow had saved the pirate earlier and stole 5 Coins from her. She landed on an Item Space, but failed to get anything.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 1. He ran into the shark and payed 5 Coins to ride on it.

4-Player Game: Platform Peril

In the second time they played this game, Chow(who was feeling very proud of himself for saving someone), managed to win again.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 96 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 19 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(26 Coins), 4th:Finn(10 Coins)

Turn 13

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. He landed on the dock and when the shark appeared, he had to pay it 5 Coins to get across the sea.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li tolled a 7. She landed on the dock and payed the shark 5 Coins to get across.

Jackie's move: Jackie decided to use his Golden Mushroom. He rolled his die 3 times and got a total of 7. He landed on a Shendu Space and Shendu made him spin the wheel. The wheel landed on "10,000 Coin Present". Shendu, not being very generous, fled.

1 VS 3 Game: Jackie VS Chow, Li, and Finn

Mini-Game: Bob-omb Barrage

Jackie was placed in a wooden tub that was floating in a small pool of water. He had to dodge all the "bombs" that Chow, Li, and Finn threw at him. Unfortunately for Jackie, Finn managed to score the winning blow and he and his team won.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 104 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 27 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(26 Coins), 4th:Finn(18 Coins)

Turn 14

Chow's move: Chow used his Warp Block and switched places with Finn. He then rolled a 2, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 2. He bought a Skeleton Key at the shop for 10 Coins. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 5. She bought a Plunder Chest from the shop for 15 Coins. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 1. He landed on the dock and payed the shark 5 Coins to ride across.

4-Player Game: Shell Shocked

In this game, everyone were played in small tanks and had to shoot each other with cannon fire. Each tank had two lives and whoever lost both of them were out of the match. Chow thought he could win due to his skills at video games, but Finn got to him first.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 107 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 15 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(24 Coins), 4th:Finn(21 Coins)

Turn 15

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 10. He unlocked the secret door with the Key he bought and encountered Zero the Ghost Dog. Finn payed Zero 5 Coins to steal Coins from Chow. Chow put up quite a good fight fending of the pesky ghost, so Zero only managed to steal 19 Coins. Suddenly, Shendu appeared out of nowhere, and asked Finn what he wanted. Finn told Shendu he wanted 100 Tokens, but Shendu ran away instead.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on a Happening Space and got bombed back to the start.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 4. He bought a Golden Mushroom from the shop for 20 Coins. He then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

2 VS 2 Game: Chow and Jackie VS Finn and Li

Mini-Game: Torpedo Targets

In this game, the two teams had to steer their subs and shoot as many targets as they could within the 1-minute time limit. Both teams did so well that the game ended in a draw.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 91 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 15 Coins), 3rd:Finn(35 Coins), 4th:Jackie(7 Coins)

After Turn 15 ended, Mickey Mouse suddenly appeared with an announcement.

"We have reached the last 5 turns! Let's look at the standings! Chow is first! Li is second. Finn is third. And Jackie is in last place. But who shall be victorious and become the Super Star? With that, it's time for everyone's favorite show: Predict the Super Star! And making the prediction this time is this individual! Come join us on stage!"

A rather fat pirate ran up to the stage and shouted: "Um...Well, I believe Jackie will be the winner!"

Mickey then said: "Our predicted winner, Jackie, shall receive a 10-Coin present from this pirate! And finally, an important announcement! From now on until the end of the game, all Blue and all Red Spaces shall be doubled to 6 Coins! And, if two players land on the same space, a Duel Mini-Game will begin! This is a huge chance! Be sure to make the most of this opportunity! And with that, let the final 5 turns begin!"

Turn 16

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 2. He landed on an Item Space and won a Shendu Suit.

Li's move: Li used her Plunder Chest to steal Finn's item. She then threw the Shendu Suit away and rolled a 6. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 10. He landed on a Battle Space, and a creature resembling Walt Disney's very first cartoon character, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit appeared. He told everyone to pay a 10 Coin fee to play his game.

Battle Game: Crazy Cutters

In this Battle Game, everyone had to use jackhammers to cut around a carving. Whoever had the cleanest cut won 70% of the Coins. Chow managed to shock everyone with a perfect score of 100 Points. Li came in second, Jackie came in third, and Finn came in last place.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 115 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 23 Coins), 3rd:Finn(25 Coins), 4th:Jackie(7 Coins)

1 VS 3 Game: Finn VS Chow, Li, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Move to the Music

In this Game, Finn had to make up a series of dance moves and everyone else had to copy them. Finn thought he could beat them due to him being a professional dance artist, but Chow, Li, and Jackie managed to keep up.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 125 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 33 Coins), 3rd:Finn(25 Coins), 4th:Jackie(17 Coins)

Turn 17

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. Drago suddenly appeared and stole 5 Coins. Chow landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 6. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 9. She payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended her turn.

Jackie's move:Jackie rolled a 3. Drago jumped in front of him and stole 5 Coins. Jackie landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Slot Car Derby

In this game, everyone had to ride go-carts and race around the track for 4 laps. In the end, Chow was the fastest driver.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 136 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 34 Coins), 3rd:Finn(31 Coins), 4th:Jackie(18 Coins)

Turn 18

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He landed on a Shendu Space and the big, bad demon dragon appeared. Chow managed to fend him off and Shendu fled.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Finn, Li, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Crane Game

In the second time they played this game, Chow won yet again.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 146 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 40 Coins), 3rd:Finn(37 Coins), 4th:Jackie(24 Coins)

Turn 19

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. When the shark appeared, Chow paid it 5 Coins to ride across.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 7. He payed Petey's Bank 5 Coins and also had to pay the shark 5 Coins due to the fact that he landed on the dock.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She landed on a Happening Space and got bombed back to the start.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Shy Guy Says

In this game, a robot guy held a white and red flag and lifted one or the other up. The players had to lift up their flag that matched the same color as the robot. Everyone did well until the robot started lifting both flags up at the same time and the game ended in a draw.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 147 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 40 Coins), 3rd:Finn(33 Coins), 4th:Jackie(30 Coins)

Turn 20

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 5. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie decided to use his Golden Mushroom since this was the last turn. He rolled his die 3 times and got a total of 18. He paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins and then noticed a pirate tied to a palm tree. Jackie paid the guard 20 Coins to free the pirate.

"Thank yee, matey!" cried the pirate. "That scaly scalawag ain't seen the last of me! Here's a token!"

"Alright! I got one!" said Jackie as he looked at the Mickey Token in his hands. Jackie landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Tipsy Tourney

In this game, everyone had to run on a tilting picture frame to clear the panels and reveal the hidden picture. Chow was the fastest to clear the panels and won.

Standings: 1st:Chow(1 Token, 163 Coins), 2nd:Li(1 Token, 46 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(1 Token, 11 Coins), 4th:Finn(39 Coins)

When all 20 turns came to an end, the game finally ended. Mickey ran up to Chow, Li, Jackie, and Finn to congratulate them on a job well done.

"The final turn has ended. So, who is the Super Star? It's time to hear the final results! First, we'll count everyone's Tokens!" Everybody but Finn managed to get a Token.

"Now that we've seen your Tokens, we'll count your Coins! You've collected this many Coins!" Chow had 163, Finn had 39, Li had 46, and Jackie had 11.

"Now I'll award the Bonus Tokens! The following players shall receive 1 Token for excellent performance! First, is the Mini-Game Token! This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in Mini-Games. The Mini-Game Token goes to...Chow!"

"Next is the Coin Token Award. This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in board game play The Coin Token award goes to...Chow!"

"Next is the Happening Token Award. This award goes to the player who landed on the most Happening Spaces. The Happening Token award goes to...Li!"

"And that finally brings us to the Super Star! Now for the official announcement! The Super Star is..."

But before Mickey could finish his sentence, a pirate suddenly ran up to the stage and cried in a panicked voice: "Big news! The secret treasure has been found! We must reach it before Capt. Shendu does!" Everyone ran after the pirate towards the source of the treasure.

Inside a damp cave, a pirate by the name of Capt. Jack Sparrow had discovered a giant treasure chest full of gold. "Yo, ho, ho and a cave full of treasure!" Jack exclaimed. But before Jack could carry the chest back to his ship, Capt. Shendu suddenly appeared with a saber in his claws.

"Arrgh! Stop right there!" yelled Capt. Shendu. "Ye wouldn't be a-thinkin' of stealin' me treasure, now would ya, matey?"

"Uh...uh...I was just lookin' Cap'n. I didn't take any!" cried Jack.

"Arrgh! That's better, me matey! WHA, HAH, HAH, HAH!" Capt. Shendu laughed evilly.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the entrance of the cave. Capt. Shendu stopped laughing and looked at the figure and shouted: "Arrgh!? Who goes there!?" Jack Sparrow looked at the figure as well and exclaimed: "Why, it's...Captain Chow!"

"So, you've come, Captain Chow!? Ye'll never gets me plunder!" yelled Capt. Shendu. He stomped over to Chow and the two enemies clashed sabers with one another. Both Shendu and Chow put up a fair fight and the sword battle went on for a minute.

"Arrgh! Impertinent fool!" Shendu yelled at Chow. However, Shendu let his guard down for a split second after saying those words, and Chow seized the opportunity to stab Shendu in the stomach.

"Ouch! That smarts!" cried Shendu as he stumbled out of the cave, clutching his stomach in pain.

Captain Jack Sparrow ran over to Captain Chow and yelled in Shendu's direction: "Fine then, bully! You can have the treasure. Uh...Arghh!"

"Thank you, Chow! You are the Super Star of Pirate Land!" said Mickey.

"Sweet! I won!" exclaimed Chow.

Final Standings: 1st:Chow(3 Tokens, 163 Coins), 2nd:Li(2 Tokens, 46 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(1 Token, 11 Coins), 4th:Finn(39 Coins)

Back at Sleeping Beauty Castle

Chow, Li, Jackie and Finn reunited with the rest of the team at the front of Sleeping Beauty Castle and talked about their first victory over Shendu and Drago. Chow and Li were celebrating Chow's victory over Shendu with hugs and kisses.

"That was amazing, Chow!" cried Li. "I still can't believe you were able to defeat that nasty demon sorcerer!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Jackie's training," said Chow. "And you were there rooting for me." Li blushed at those words.

"Aw...Jackie!" cried Jade. "I can't believe you got 3rd! You're supposed to be the hero!"

"Heh, heh," laughed Jackie nervously. "Come now, Jade. Chow did a great job at the games. And since he's on the good side now, he deserves this victory."

"What about me?!" said Finn angrily. "Dude, I got LAST! And I didn't save no one! I'm-ow!" Finn got smacked on the forehead by Uncle.

"Winning/losing board game not important!" yelled Uncle. "Defeating Shendu and Drago is! We must do research and located demon's next location!" Tohru nodded and started to work on the locator spell.

"So, what should we do while we're waiting for Uncle and Tohru to locate Shendu?" Li asked Chow.

"I don't know," said Chow. Suddenly, his stomach started to growl.

"Hee, hee," giggled Li. "Your stomach is telling you you're hungry from that fight! I know! I'll buy you something sweet!"

"Thanks Li," said Chow, looking embarrassed.

Li went to the dessert shop and bought Chow the biggest doughnut she could find. The two lovers celebrated Chow's victory by sharing the doughnut together.

Meanwhile, in the laboratory

Shendu and Drago were arguing with each other as they headed back to the lab. Shendu looked extremely annoyed that he lost to some short loser who thought he looked cool with those black clothes and the hot shades of his. When they reached the main part of the lab, the mad scientist was there, waiting for them, with a stern look on his face.

"I was monitoring the whole fight via hidden camera installed inside one of my robots, and you failed to defeat that Chan and his team," said the scientist.

"Forgive me, master," said Shendu, "I didn't expect Chan's friends to be so tough."

"I'll let it go for now," said the scientist. "That Secret Asian Man can have his victory for now. However, my next board game will be so tough, they won't be able to win before sundown!"

The mad scientist, Shendu, and Drago all laughed evilly.

**End of Chapter 4. Chow may have won the first battle against Shendu, but our heroes aren't out of the blue yet! Find out next chapter where the next battle takes place!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lone Disco-er

**Last Chapter, Chow handed Shendu and Drago their first defeat at their own games. But the dragons still have plenty of tricks up their sleeves! Can our heroes defeat them again before the sun goes down?**

**Chapter 5: The Lone Disco-er**

3 hours had past by since Chow defeated Shendu in Pirate Land. Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle were sitting in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle gazing into a small cauldron that Uncle had somehow managed to drag aboard the jet. Chow, Li, Finn, Ratso, and Jade were goofing off playing games and talking to each other about how to whoop bad guys. However, the break was cut short when Uncle shouted.

"Hat-chaa!" yelled Uncle.

"What is it Un-ow!" Jackie tried asking before he got hit on the forehead.

"Uncle was getting to that!" yelled Uncle. "Tohru and Uncle have located demons' next location!"

"Apparently, Shendu and Drago are robbing Frontierland," said Tohru.

"Then we have no time to lose!" exclaimed Mickey. "However, as host of these games, I must be the one to decide who's going to play. So, just like before, I will draw four names and whoever's name I draw must step forward." Mickey dug his hand in the box and pulled out four names. "It's decided! The four contestants of the second round are: Finn, Jackie, Chow, and Jade!"

"Shendude's ain't seen the last of me!" said Finn, remembering his humiliating defeat in Pirate Land.

"Well, Mickey drew me, so I have to go," said Jackie.

"Me again?" asked Chow. "But don't I deserve some kind of break from winning the last game?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Jade. "It's time to show Old Scaler and Gecko Face the ancient art of butt-whoop!"

"Aww, but I want to play," moaned Ratso.

"Good luck everyone," said Li, her eyes mostly on Chow.

"Before we get there, please change into these cowboy costumes," said Mickey.

Everyone thought the costumes were a bit silly, but they changed outfits anyway.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Mickey. Finn, Jackie, Chow, and Jade all nodded. "Ok! We're off to Frontierland aka Western Land!"

Once the five of them arrived in Western Land, Mickey announced:

"We're here, everyone! This is Western Land! This is a pioneer town of the Old West. A steam engine's whistle echoes across the prairie. You shall become deputies. It's your job to keep the Wild West peaceful. Your objective this time, is to defeat Shendu the Brash, the scourge of this quiet town. Defeat Shendu to become the Super Star of Western Land. Good Luck! Now, before this adventure begins, we must decide turn order.

As soon as Mickey said "order", Finn, Jackie, Chow, and Jade took the dice out of their pockets and rolled them. The results were: 5, 2, 3, and 7.

"Turn order has been decided," said Mickey. "Jade is first!"

"Yes!" shouted Jade, pumping her fists.

"Finn is second," said Mickey.

"THIS time, I'm really gonna bust Shen-dude's groove!" said Finn.

"Chow is third," said Mickey.

"Let's do this!" said Chow.

"Jackie is forth," said Jackie.

"Whaa? Forth again?" asked Jackie to himself.

"And lastly, a present! I give you each 10 Coins. Please use them wisely," said Mickey. "Good luck becoming the Super Star of this land! Well, then, let's get started!"

Turn 1

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 3. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 7. He landed on an Item Space and played a game in which he had to pull a lever to stop a toy train. The train had several items on each car and in the end, Jackie got a Mushroom.

4-Player Game: Shell Shocked

Everyone was quite aggressive, as they all managed to hit each other once. Finn,Chow, and Jade all fired at each other at the same time, knocking each other out, and making Jackie the victor.

Standings: 1st:Jackie(20 Coins), tied in 2nd: Jade, Finn, and Chow(13 Coins)

Turn 2

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 10. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Finn VS Jade, Chow, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Lights Out

This time it was Finn's turn to weld the hammer. Within 6 seconds, he knocked out everyone, much to their dismay.

Standings: 1st:Jackie(20 Coins), 2nd:Finn(20 Coins), tied in 3rd:Jade and Chow(16 Coins)

Turn 3

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 5. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie decided to use his Mushroom. He rolled 2 dice and got a total of 9. He spotted a Native tied to a rock and paid the guard robot 20 coins to free her.

"Thank you for saving me," said the woman. "Now, please accept this token as a gift of thanks."

"Alright!" said Jackie. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Dizzy Dancing

In this Mini-game, everyone was placed on a rotating platform that resembled a giant record player and spun around and around to make them dizzy. They then had to be the first person to collect a music note in the center while dizzy. In the end, Finn out-danced everyone.

Standings: 1st:Jackie(1 Token, 6 Coins), 2nd:Finn(33 Coins), tied in 3rd:Jade and Chow(19 Coins)

Turn 4

Jade's move: Jade rolled an 8. Drago jumped out from behind a cactus and demanded 5 Coins from Jade. After Drago left, she caught sight of Zero the Ghost Dog and asked him to steal Coins from Finn. Zero only managed to steal 9 Coins from him, much to Jade's disappointment. She finally landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He spotted a Native tied to a tree stump. He paid the guard 20 coins to save the man.

"Thank you, brave warrior," said the Native. "I would like to give you this Token as a reward for your bravery."

"Score! I got it!" shouted Finn.

Finn walked by Petey's Bank and was forced to pay his remaining Coins. He was just about to move again when suddenly Shendu appeared. Shendu gave Finn 10 Coins, leaving him very confused.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 9. He asked Zero to steal Finn's Coins. Finn fought tried to fight Zero off again but the ghost ended up taking the free coins Shendu unexpectedly gave him. Chow landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 10. He asked Zero the steal Coins from Chow. Chow put up quite the fight and Zero was only able to steal 6 of his Coins. Jackie landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Finn VS Jade, Chow, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Archer-ival

In the second time Finn played the archer, he managed to win, thanks to some practice with the arcade games during the 3 hour break.

Standings: tied in 1st:Jackie and Finn(1 Token, 10 Coins), tied in 3rd:Jade and Chow(21 Coins)

Turn 5

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 5. She landed on an Item Space but got nothing.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 7. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 6. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled an 8. He landed on a Battle Space and Oswald suddenly appeared. Everyone had to bet 10 of their Coins to play.

Battle Game: Grab Bag

In Grab Bag, everyone had to wear sacks filled with mushrooms. The objective was to try to grab their opponent's sacks and steal their mushrooms in order to increase their count. At the end of the match, Finn the Thief came in 1st, Jade was 2nd, Chow was 3rd, and Jackie was 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(1 Token, 31 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(1 Token, O Coins), 3rd:Jade(23 Coins), 4th:Chow(14 Coins)

4-Player Game: Abandon Ship

In this game, everyone was placed on a fake ship that was sinking into the "ocean" and they all had to be the fastest to climb up the mast. There were some Coins placed on the mast, but the main focus was to climb. At the end of the game, Jackie was the fastest climber.

Standings: 1st:Finn(1 Token, 34 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(1 Token, 13 Coins), 3rd:Jade(28 Coins), 4th:Chow(18 Coins)

Turn 6

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 6. A cowboy came out of a saloon and asked her if she and her friends wanted to join him in a hootenanny. "Cool! I like parties!" exclaimed Jade. Finn, Chow, and Jackie were escorted over to the saloon by some other cowboys and they all danced for 10 minutes.

After the party ended, the cowboy told Jade: "That'll be 20 Coins ma'am."

"What?!" cried Jade. "I spent 20 Coins on nothing?!"

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 6. He landed on a Battle Space and Oswald appeared once again. This time, the entrance fee was a hefty 30 Coins per player.

Battle Game: Hot Bob-OMB

In this game, everyone had to play an elimination-type game that involved tossing around a swelling bomb. Whoever got hit by the bomb was out. In the end, Finn got 1st, Jade got 2nd, Chow got 3rd, and Jackie got 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(1 Token, 54 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(1 Token, 0 Coins), 3rd:Jade(21 Coins), 4th:Chow(1 Coin)

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Honeycomb Havoc

Everyone groaned at having to play one of the slowest Mini-games ever, but in the end, Finn prevailed.

Standings: 1st:Finn(1 Token, 67 Coins), 2nd:Jackie(1 Token, 3 Coins), 3rd:Jade(22 Coins), 4th:Chow(4 Coins)

Turn 7

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 7. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He encountered Zero and payed the ghost 50 Coins to steal Jackie's Token. He then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 5. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Tile Driver

In this game, everyone had to rotate a giant picture frame that consisted of 9 rotating panels. Whoever was the fastest in rotating the panels so that they matched the example wins. In the end, Finn was the quickest.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 30 Coins), 2nd:Jade(25 Coins), 3rd:Chow(7 Coins), 4th:Jackie(6 Coins)

Turn 8

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 3. She landed on a Happening Space and suddenly, the train started to move on it's own.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 2. He He encountered Zero and payed the ghost to steal Coins from Finn. Finn fought off the pesky ghost and Zero came back with only 19 Coins. Jackie finished his turn by landing on a Blue Space.

4-Player Game: Hexagon Heat

The game went on quite long and things heated up between Chow and Finn, but eventually, Finn won.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 24 Coins), 2nd:Jade(25 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(23 Coins), 4th:Chow(10 Coins)

Turn 9

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 5. She ran into Zero and asked him to steal Finn's Coins. Finn was very annoyed at having to fight Zero again, and Zero came back with only 19 Coins. Jade finally ended her turn when she landed on a Blue Space.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 5. He had to fork over his last 5 Coins to Petey's Bank, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 6. He paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Bumper Balls

In this game, everyone had to rotate a giant, rubber ball and bounce their opponent off the platform. In the end, Chow won.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 3 Coins), 2nd:Jade(42 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(21 Coins), 4th:Chow(18 Coins)

Turn 10

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 5. Jade had to pay Petey's Bank 5 Coins. She ended her turn when she landed on a Blue Space.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 5. He Battle Space and Oswald appeared once again. This time, the entrance fee was only 10 Coins.

Battle Game: Bumper Balloon Cars

In this game, everyone were placed in a go-cart that had spike in the front end and a balloon on the back end. Whoever's balloon got popped was eliminated. In the end, Jade got 1st, Jackie got 2nd, Chow got 3rd, and Finn got 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 0 Coins), 2nd:Jade(56 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(21 Coins), 4th:Chow(5 Coins)

2 VS 2 Game: Jade and Finn VS Chow and Jackie

Mini-Game: Bobsled Run

In Bobsled Run, the two teams had to steer their sled towards the goal while avoiding crashing into each other and the walls. Finn and Jade thought they were going to win, but Chow and Jackie pulled ahead at the very last second and won.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 0 Coins), 2nd:Jade(56 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(31 Coins), 4th:Chow(15 Coins)

Turn 11

Jade's move: Jade rolled an 8. She ended her turn when she landed on a Blue Space.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 9. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Mini-Game: Deep Sea Salvage

According to the rules of this Mini-game, there was no winners/losers. Instead, everyone had 30 seconds to salvage as much dough as possible.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 27 Coins), 2nd:Jade(62 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(44 Coins), 4th:Chow(25 Coins)

Turn 12

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 6. She ended her turn when she landed on a Red Space.

Finn's move: Finn rolled an 8. He landed on a Battle Space and Oswald appeared for the third time. Everyone had to bet 20 Coins.

Battle Game: Day at the Races

In this game, everyone had to pick between Pluto, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and watch helplessly as their character ran a derby. Chow chose Mickey, Jackie chose Goofy, Jade chose Donald, and Finn chose Pluto. In the end, Jade got 1st, Finn got 2nd, Jackie got 3rd, and Chow got 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 31 Coins), 2nd:Jade(95 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(24 Coins), 4th:Chow(5 Coins)

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 1. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

1VS 3 Game: Chow VS Jade, Finn, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Move to the Music

This time around, it was Chow who was the person who had to make up the dance moves. Unfortunately for him, Jade, Finn, and Jackie managed to keep up with him all the way.

Standings: 1st:Finn(2 Tokens, 41 Coins), 2nd:Jade(105 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(31 Coins), 4th:Chow(8 Coins)

Turn 13

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 4. She bought a Golden Mushroom at the shop for 20 Coins. She then landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 9. He spotted a cowboy tied to a totem pole and paid the robot guard 20 Coins to save him.

"Howdy partner!" said the cowboy. "Thank goodness you're here! Ever since Shendu the Brash came to town, he's robbed every single bank! Here's a Token as a reward!"

"Score!" shouted Finn.

Finn happened to be really close to Petey's Bank when he rescued the cowboy, so he had to pay the 5 Coin fee. He finally landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 3. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 5. He bought a Mushroom at the shop for 10 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Jade, Jackie, and Finn

Mini-Game: Look Away

In this game, Chow had to trick the others into looking the same direction he did. If someone did accidentally fall for his trap, they were out. And Chow did manage to trick them all and win.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 19 Coins), 2nd:Jade(88 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(24 Coins), 4th:Chow(15 Coins)

Turn 14

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. Drago appeared from behind the totem pole and demanded 5 Coins from her. She landed directly on the Bank Space and Petey gave her all 29 Coins in his reserves. "Oh yeah!" Jade exclaimed.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 3. He landed on an Item Space, played the Item game, and won a Mushroom.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie decided to use his Mushroom and rolled a total of 8. Drago also appeared in front of Jackie and forced him to pay 5 Coins. He landed on the Bank Space as well, but didn't get anything.

4-Player Game: Mecha-Marathon

In this game, everyone was given a toy Mickey and had 10 seconds to wind it up. They then watched as their toy flew down the track. Finn's toy flew the farthest distance, winning him the game.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 29 Coins), 2nd:Jade(112 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(19 Coins), 4th:Chow(18 Coins)

Turn 15

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. She passed by the saloon and when the cowboy asked her if she wanted to have another hootenanny, Jade refused in a rather rude way. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn decided to use his Mushroom and got a total of 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Slot Car Derby

Finn was the fastest one of all.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 42 Coins), 2nd:Jade(115 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(22 Coins), 4th:Chow(21 Coins)

After Turn 15 ended, Mickey Mouse suddenly appeared with an announcement.

"We have reached the last 5 turns! Let's look at the standings! Finn is first! Jade is second. Jackie is third. And Chow is in last place. But who shall be victorious and become the Super Star? With that, it's time for everyone's favorite show: Predict the Super Star! And making the prediction this time is this individual! Come join us on stage!"

A skinny cowboy ran up to the stage and shouted: "Um...Well, I believe Jade will be the winner!"

Mickey then said: "Our predicted winner, Jade, shall receive a 10-Coin present from this cowboy! And finally, an important announcement! From now on until the end of the game, all Blue and all Red Spaces shall be doubled to 6 Coins! And, if two players land on the same space, a Duel Mini-Game will begin! This is a huge chance! Be sure to make the most of this opportunity! And with that, let the final 5 turns begin!"

Turn 16

Jade's move: Jade decided to use her Golden Mushroom and got a total of 13. She ran into Zero and payed the apparition 50 Coins to steal a Token from Finn. She then landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 5. To get back at Jade for stealing his Token, Finn asked Zero to steal some of her Coins. He then caught sight of a cowgirl tied to a pole and paid the guard 20 Coins to free her.

"Boy, you're one tough deputy to challenge that monster," said the cowgirl. "Here's your reward for saving me!"

"Score!" exclaimed Finn.

He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 9. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Jade, Finn, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Move to the Music

Chow once again played the role as the dance master. He managed to out-dance Jade and Jackie, but Finn was no match for him and won.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 51 Coins), 2nd:Jade(1 Token, 73 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(38 Coins), 4th:Chow(15 Coins)

Turn 17

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. She got ambushed by Drago again and the dragon didn't go away until Jade gave him 5 Coins. She then had to fork over another 5 Coins to Petey's Bank. She finally landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 6. He paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, and landed on the same space as Jade, triggering a Duel Mini-Game. Jade and Finn had to bet some of their Coins and play a game of Quick Draw Corks. Jade had faster reflexes than Finn and shot him with her cork gun before he could even move.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 5. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 10. He ran into Zero and asked the ghost to steal Finn's Coins. Finn was tired from the Duel Mini-game, so he didn't do very well in fending off Zero. Jackie got 21 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

4-Player Game: Mickey in the Box

In this game, everyone had to jump and hit the spinning blocks and be the first to get 5 Mickey faces. In the end, Finn was the victor.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 22 Coins), 2nd:Jade(1 Token, 88 Coins), 3rd:Jackie(60 Coins), 4th:Chow(21 Coins)

Turn 18

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 6. She suddenly spotted a cowboy buried in a hole and pried him out after digging for a few minutes.

"Curse that Shendu the Brash!" said the cowboy. "He ambushed me from behind and when I refused to pay him, he buried me in this hole! Thanks for saving me, cowgirl!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Jade when the cowboy gave her a Token.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 9. He landed on an Item Space, played the game, and won a Shendu Bomb.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He encountered Zero and asked the ghost to steal Coins from Finn. Finn was so tired from having to fight Zero all the time that he didn't put up much of a fight and lost all his Coins. Chow then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 4. He got ambushed by Drago and was forced to pay him 5 Coins. Jackie also had to pay Petey's Bank 5 Coins. He finally landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

As soon as Jackie finished his turn, the Shendu Bomb activated and suddenly, Shendu appeared and shouted: "Wah, hah, hah, HAH! I'm the West's rowdiest rascal, Shendu the Brash! Us outlaws don't need no words. We talk with our popguns! So don't be talkin' back! Wah, hah, hah, HAH!" Shendu then rolled a total of 24 and ran into both Jackie and Jade, stealing all of their coins. Shendu left the town with the following message: "My rootin' tootin' days are done...Ya'll relax now with a Mini-Game and git yer wits about ya!

1 VS 3 Game: Finn VS Chow, Jade, and Jackie

Mini-Game: Crane Game

Finn played the crane operator, and ended up winning.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 10 Coins), 2nd:Jade(2 Tokens, 0 Coins), 3rd:Chow(44 Coins), 4th:Jackie(0 Coins)

Turn 19

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 4. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 6. He landed on a Battle Space and Oswald appeared again. Everyone had to put 50 Coins on the line, but after Shendu the Brash came, the total was rather low.

Battle Game: Bumper Balloon Cars

The second time, they had to play this game, Finn got 1st, Jade got 2nd, Jackie got 3rd, and Chow got 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 42 Coins), 2nd:Jade(2 Tokens, 18 Coins), tied in 3rd:Chow and Jackie(0 Coins)

2 VS 2 Game: Jade and Chow VS Finn and Jackie

Mini-Game: Cake Factory

In this game, Jade and Finn had to put the cakes on the plates, and then Chow and Jackie had to decorate them. When the game ended, Jade and Chow made the most cakes.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 42 Coins), 2nd:Jade(2 Tokens, 28 Coins), 3rd:Chow(10 Coins), 4th:Jackie(0 Coins)

Turn 20

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Finn's move: Finn rolled a 6. He landed on a Battle Space and Oswald appeared again. Everyone had to put 50 Coins on the line, but after Shendu the Brash came, the total was rather low and everyone ended up having no Coins in their pockets.

Battle Game: Crazy Cutters

Finn got 1st, Jade got 2nd, Jackie got 3rd, and Chow got 4th.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 60 Coins), 2nd:Jade(2 Tokens, 25 Coins), 3rd:Chow(1 Coin), 4th:Jackie(0 Coins)

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 6. He got ambushed by Drago, who demanded his Coin. He landed on an Item Space, but nothing happened due to the fact that it was the last turn.

Jackie's move: Jackie rolled a 2. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

2 VS 2 Game: Jade and Finn VS Chow and Jackie

Mini-Game: Destruction Duet

In this game, the two teams had to be the quickest to (reluctantly) destroy a statue of Jackie. The winners were Jade and Finn.

Standings: 1st:Finn(3 Tokens, 70 Coins), 2nd:Jade(2 Tokens, 35 Coins), tied in 3rd:Chow and Jackie(0 Coins)

When all 20 turns came to an end, the game finally ended. Mickey ran up to Finn, Jade, Chow, and Jackie to congratulate them on a job well done.

"The final turn has ended. So, who is the Super Star? It's time to hear the final results! First, we'll count everyone's Tokens!" Finn had 3 and Jade had 2.

"Now that we've seen your Tokens, we'll count your Coins! You've collected this many Coins!" Jade had 35, Finn had 70, and both Chow and Jackie had zero.

"Now I'll award the Bonus Tokens! The following players shall receive 1 Token for excellent performance! First, is the Mini-Game Token! This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in Mini-Games. The Mini-Game Token goes to...Finn!"

"Next is the Coin Token Award. This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in board game play The Coin Token award goes to...Jade!"

"Next is the Happening Token Award. This award goes to the player who landed on the most Happening Spaces. The Happening Token award goes to...Jade!"

"Amazing! Two players have the same number of Coins and Tokens! They are Chow and Jackie! In a tie, the victory is determined by dice roll! The highest number wins! Ok! Roll your dice!"

Chow and Jackie rolled their die. Chow got an 8 and Jackie got a 2.

"And the winner is...Chow!"

"And that finally brings us to the Super Star! Now for the official announcement! The Super Star is..."

But before Mickey could finish his sentence, a cowboy suddenly appeared on horseback with dreaded news: "Trouble just rolled into town! Shendu the Brash is robbin' the First Disney Bank!" Everyone ran after the cowboy towards the bank.

There, at the bank, Shendu the Brash was aiming his popgun at a helpless banker.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but this is all the Coins we got!" cried the banker.

"Lissen here, banker! Yer goin' in thar to git me more Coins!" yelled Shendu.

Before Shendu the Brash or the banker could do anything else, a figure suddenly appeared from behind a building.

"Huh!?" demanded Shendu. "Who's over thar!?"

"Thank goodness it's you, Deputy Finn!" said the banker.

"Are you meanin' to interfere!?" It'll cost ya if ya do!" yelled Shendu.

"Oh, my!" cried the banker. "What to do? This is lookin' dangerous!" The banker then ducked for cover.

"Draw!" yelled Shendu the Brash to Deputy Finn.

At the command, the two enemies drew out their pistols and fired at each other at the same time. However, Shendu was so big compared to Finn that his shot went right over the disco dan's head. Finn's shot on the other hand, nailed Shendu square in the chest.

"Augh!" cried Shendu the Brash. "Ya corked me!" Shendu fell to the ground and collapsed.

"Th-thank you!" exclaimed the banker. "You saved me! I owe you my life!"

"Ya did real good, Finn," said Mickey. "Yer the real Super Star of Western Land!"

"Score! I did it!" exclaimed Finn.

Final Standings: 1st:Finn(4 Tokens, 70 Coins), 2nd:Jade(4 Tokens, 35 Coins), 3rd:Chow(0 Coins), 4th:Jackie(0 Coins)

_Back at Sleeping Beauty Castle_

Finn, Jade, Chow, and Jackie walked back to Sleeping Beauty Castle where the rest of the team were waiting. Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Ratso, and Li were watching the whole game via Cauldron Network and couldn't believe the results.

"Chow!" said Li in a rather annoyed voice. "How could you lose to Shendu?! You wiped the floor with him last time!"

"Well," laughed Chow nervously, "I guess you can call this Reverse Karma. I bet he was really mad at me."

"Aw man! I was so close to winning!" cried Jade at Finn. "If only you didn't get that Shendu Bomb, Finn, I would have won!"

"Hey, kid, it wasn't my fault," said Finn. "That train-thing was hard to time."

"Aiiyaah!" yelled Uncle to everyone. "How many times must Uncle tell you? Winning game not important! Defeating demons is!"

"Speaking of defeating demons," said Jackie as he took out all the Tokens everyone had won. "I wonder what these Tokens are for? I doubt they're just prizes for freeing the hostages."

"Hmmm," said Uncle as he took a Token from Jackie's hand and looked at the shiny object. "Tohru, we must do research on Tokens while looking for demon's next location."

"Yes, Master," said Tohru.

"So now what?" asked Ratso. "Are we gonna sit around some more?"

"I brought Shen-dude down this time, so I'm gonna groove tonight!" yelled Finn. He took out his I-Pod, turned the device on, and discoed into the sunset.

_Meanwhile, back at the laboratory_

Shendu and Drago stumbled angrily back to the lab, having been thwarted twice now. They walked back to where the mad scientist was waiting and had a very displeased look on his face.

"How could I lose to those idiots?!" yelled Shendu. "They weren't this good before!"

"Yo, I bet it was cause of that Jackie Chan," said Drago. "He always gets in the way whenever we try to do something awesome!"

"Yes," said the scientist. "My next game will surely change the outcome for good. In fact, it'll be so out-of-this-world, that annoying Chan and his friends won't be able to scream with delight! And as they always say, third time is the charm."

And with that, the mad scientist went to work commanding his robot army to invade another part of Disneyland and repairing Shendu.

**End of Chapter 5. Shendu has been defeated twice now, but it seems he's not finished yet! Where will the demon sorcerer take Jackie and friends next? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mars Needs Stars

**In the previous Chapter, Shendu was defeated for the second time by Finn. But now the boards are going to get harder! Can our heroes win three times in a row?**

**Chapter 6: Mars Needs Stars**

It was Day 2 of Jackie's planned birthday party to his niece Jade. No one was able to leave Disneyland so they all had to find some shelter inside one of the buildings. Jackie found it odd they had to sleep in an amusement park, but it was surprisingly relaxing despite the fact that Shendu and Drago were still lurking somewhere. Until...

"Jackie!" came the loud yell of Uncle from the front of Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Jackie stepped out of the building he slept in and was surprised to see that not only were Uncle and Tohru waiting for him, but Jade, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Li, and Mickey were there as well.

"What is it Unc-ow!" said Jackie as he got hit in the head.

"Uncle was getting to that!" said Uncle. "Uncle and Tohru have located demon's next location."

"They are apparently attacking Tomorrowland this time," said Tohru.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Jade impatiently. "We have to go now and kick demon butt!"

"Sorry, Jade, but the demons told me I have to decide who's going to play their games," said Mickey. Mickey then took out the box and drew out four names. "The contestants of the Tomorrowland aka Space Land games are: Ratso, Li, Chow, and Jade!"

"Whoo-hoo!" said Ratso childishly, "Finally it's my turn to shine!"

"Oh yeah! Time for some revenge!" said Jade.

"Can I ever get a break?" sighed Chow, referring to the fact that this was the third time in a row that he had to play.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Li.

"Just like before, before we go, contestants must wear these special costumes," said Mickey while handing everyone spacesuits.

"We're going to space," sang Jade.

"This feels tight," grumbled Chow.

After everyone dressed up, they followed Mickey to Tomorrowland.

Once the five of them arrived in Space Land, Mickey announced:

"We're here, everyone! This is Space Land! This is a space station. As a deep-space crossroads, many spaceships pass by here. You shall join the Space Patrol. It's your job to maintain peace in space. Your objective this time, is to protect this station from Black Hole Shendu, plunderer of outer space. Keep deep space a peaceful place to become the Super Star of Space Land! Now, before this adventure begins, we must decide turn order.

As soon as Mickey said "order", Ratso, Li, Chow, and Jade took the dice out of their pockets and rolled them. The results were: 9, 1, 5, and 8.

"Turn order has been decided," said Mickey. "Ratso is first!"

"Cool!" shouted Ratso.

"Jade is second," said Mickey.

"Shendu is going down!" said Jade.

"Chow is third," said Mickey.

Chow just nodded his head.

"Li is forth," said Jackie.

"I hope I can do as well as before," said Li.

"And lastly, a present! I give you each 10 Coins. Please use them wisely," said Mickey. "Good luck becoming the Super Star of this land! Well, then, let's get started!"

Turn 1

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 4. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 9. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on a Happening Space and suddenly a space vehicle came out from the side of the board and chase everyone across the path.

4-Player Game: Sneak 'n' Snore

Li and Chow fell "victim" to the dog quite early in the game. Ratso had a hard time figuring how to work the barrel, making Jade the winner of the first Mini-Game.

Standings: 1st:Jade(23 Coins), tied in 2nd: Ratso, Chow, and Li(13 Coins)

Turn 2

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 4. She walked by the Space Patrol station and told the cop to set up a speed trap for a 5 Coin fee. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on the same exact Happening Space as last turn and once again, everyone got chased across the board.

4-Player Game: Roll Call

In this game, everyone had to guess how many aliens there were. When the game ended, Ratso got the right answer.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(26 Coins), 2nd: Jade(21 Coins), tied in 3rd: Chow and Li(16 Coins)

Turn 3

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 3. He landed on a Battle Space and suddenly, Oswald appeared and asked everyone to pay 10 Coins.

Battle Game: Shendu's Big Blast

In this game of luck, everyone had to take turns pressing the plungers and hoping the bomb(which was shaped like Shendu's ugly mug) didn't blow. In the end, Ratso placed 1st, Jade was 2nd, Li was 3rd, and Chow was 4th.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(44 Coins), 2nd: Jade(23 Coins), tied in 3rd: Chow and Li(6 Coins)

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 4. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 10. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Bombs Away

Chow and Ratso managed to stay on the island.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(54 Coins), 2nd: Jade(26 Coins), 3rd: Chow(19 Coins), 4th: Li(9 Coins)

Turn 4

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 9. As she was walking from the center of the board, Shendu's voice suddenly echoed in the blackness of outer space:

"Energy charged to 300%! Fire the Shendu Coin Beam...NOW!"

The Coin Beam shot across from the upper right part of the playing field and struck Ratso and Jade, stripping them of all their Coins.

"Ow!" yelled Jade. "What the heck was that?!"

"My Coins! They're gone!" cried Ratso.

"Direct hit! Direct hit!" laughed Shendu evilly. "All Coins are beamed to ME! Wah, hah, hah, HAH!"

"Sorry everyone!" cried Li as she landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Skateboard Scamper

In this game, everyone had to out run the Boogey Man while riding skateboards and jumping over moving obstacles. Jade managed to cross the finish line the fastest.

Standings: 1st: Chow(27 Coins), 2nd: Li(16 Coins), 3rd: Jade(15 Coins), 4th: Ratso(1 Coin)

Turn 5

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 9. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 10. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He spotted an alien trapped in a cage and paid the guard 20 Coins to free it.

"You have save our lives. We are eternally grateful," said the alien as it gave Chow a Token.

"Sweet! I got one!" exclaimed Chow

He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 3. Once again, as Li crossed the center of the board, the timer ticked down to zero and Shendu fired his Coin Beam again, taking Jade's and Ratso's Coins for the second time.

"Aww, not again," moaned Ratso and Jade at the same time.

4-Player Game: Hexagon Heat

Chow put up a great fight, but in the end, Ratso was the winner.

Standings: 1st: Chow(1 Token, 10 Coins), 2nd: Li(19 Coins), 3rd: Ratso (10 Coins), 4th: Jade(0 Coins)

Turn 6

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 10. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 3. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 5. He paid the Space Patrol 5 Coins to set up a speed trap, then landed on a Bank Space. Unfortunately for him, Petey's Bank didn't have any Coins in it.

Li's move: Li rolled a 6. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Lava Tile Isle

In yet another "hot" Mini-Game, everyone had to knock each other into the molten lava while dodging the moving floor panels. The game ended in a Draw between Jade and Ratso.

Standings: 1st: Chow(1 Token, 5 Coins), 2nd: Li(22 Coins), 3rd: Ratso (13 Coins), 4th: Jade(3 Coins)

Turn 7

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 6. As soon as he crossed the center of the board, Shendu fired his Coin Beam for the third time and hit Jade and Li with it.

"Ugh! Not again!" grumbled Jade under her breath.

"Ahhh!" cried Li as the Beam caught her completely off-guard.

He landed on an Item Space, played the Item Mini-game, and got a Shendu Bomb.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

As soon as Li finished her turn, the Shendu Bomb activated and suddenly, Shendu appeared and shouted: "Wah, hah, hah, HAH! I am Black Hole Shendu, plunderer of deep space! This is MY sector! You shall follow MY orders! There shall be no rebellion!" Shendu then rolled a total of 22 and ran into Chow, stealing all of his Coins. Shendu left the station with the following message: "My space travel has ended...Play a Mini-Game to help you refocus your energy. I must log out now. Long live the Shendu Regime!"

4-Player Game: Abandon Ship

Ratso out-climbed them all with his large fists, although everyone did earn bonus Coins.

Standings: 1st: Chow(1 Token, 5 Coins), 2nd: Ratso(24 Coins), tied in 3rd: Jade and Li(8 Coins)

Turn 8

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 5. He saw an alien trapped in a cage and paid the guard 20 Coins to free it.

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful," said the alien.

"Whoo-hoo! I got one!" exclaimed Ratso.

He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. Drago teleported in front of her and demanded 5 Coins. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 4. Drago teleported in front of him and demanded 5 Coins. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled an 8. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Dizzy Dancing

Despite not being able to dance very well, Ratso was still able to win.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(1 Token, 17 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 3 Coins), 3rd: Li (11 Coins), 4th: Jade(6 Coins)

Turn 9

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 9. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 5. Shendu fired his Coin Beam yet again and zapped the Coins from Chow's wallet.

"My pants!" cried Chow.

Jade landed on an Item Space but got nothing.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 6. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 7. She landed on an Item Space and got a Boo Bell.

4-Player Game: Shell Shocked

Li surprisingly managed to win, shocking everyone.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(1 Token, 20 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 3 Coins), 3rd: Li(21 Coins), 4th: Jade(6 Coins)

Turn 10

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 7. Drago jumped in front of him and demanded 5 Coins. Ratso finally landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 2. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li decided to use her Boo Bell to summon Zero the Ghost dog. She told the apparition to steal Coins from Ratso. The big man tried fighting off Zero, but alas, the ghost stole all of his Coins. Li then rolled a 2, landed on a Blue Space, and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Tile Driver

Ratso thought he won, but as it turned out, Jade beat him by a split second.

Standings: 1st: Chow(1 Token, 6 Coins), 2nd: Ratso(1 Token, 0 Coins), 3rd: Li(37 Coins), 4th: Jade(19 Coins)

Turn 11

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 2. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 7. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 3. He landed on a Happening Space and got chased to the far left corner of the board.

Li's move: Li rolled a 7. She ran into Zero and paid him 5 Coins to steal Chow's Coins. Chow didn't have much Coins to begin with though, so he ended up with none. Li then landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Mini-Game: Skateboard Scamper

In the second time they had to play this Mini-Game, Ratso managed to win this time.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(1 Token, 14 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 4 Coins), 3rd: Li(48 Coins), 4th: Jade(26 Coins)

Turn 12

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled an 8. Drago appeared before her and demanded 5 Coins. She then landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 2. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 1. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Chow VS Ratso, Jade, and Li

Mini-Game: Lights Out

Chow failed to hit anyone, making Ratso, Jade, and Li the winners.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(1 Token, 27 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 1 Coin), 3rd: Li(61 Coins), 4th: Jade(34 Coins)

Turn 13

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 9. He spotted an alien trapped in a cage and paid the guard 20 Coins

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful!" said the alien.

"Whoo-hoo!" exclaimed Ratso.

He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 1. She landed on an Item Space and got a Dueling Glove.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 9. He landed on a Happening Space and got chased by the patrol car.

Li's move: Li rolled a 7. She walked by the center of the board and Shendu tried to fire his Coin Beam. This time around, however, no one was in the path of the beam and Shendu called off his attack. Li landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Bumper Balls

Ratso managed to bounce everyone off the platform.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(2 Tokens, 20 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 4 Coins), 3rd: Li(64 Coins), 4th: Jade(34 Coins)

Turn 14

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 9. He ran into Zero and paid 5 Coins to have the ghost steal Li's Coins. Li tried to chant a prayer to get Zero to leave, but the ghost managed to take 24 Coins from her. Ratso finally landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade decided to use her Dueling Glove to play a Duel Mini-Game with Ratso. The Space Land Duel Game involved timing and detonating bombs. However, Oswald explained that there was no actual timer displayed, so Jade and Ratso had to do the timing themselves. Ratso unfortunately pressed the switch too soon, costing him the game. Jade rolled a 2, landed on a Blue Space, and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 7. He landed on a Happening Space and both he and Ratso got chased.

Li's move: Li rolled an 8. Drago teleported in front of her and stole 5 Coins. She landed on a Happening Space and got chased across the board.

4-Player Game: Tipsy Tourney

Chow managed to win with one second left to spare.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(2 Tokens, 9 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 17 Coins), 3rd: Jade(70 Coins), 4th: Li(38 Coins)

Turn 15

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 10. He landed on the Bank Space but Petey didn't have any Coins for him.

Jade's move: Jade rolled an 8. Drago teleported in front of her and grabbed 5 Coins from her. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled an 8. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Ratso VS Jade, Chow, and Li

Mini-Game: Crane Game

Ratso managed to pick up everyone and win.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(2 Tokens, 19 Coins), 2nd: Chow(1 Token, 20 Coins), 3rd: Jade(68 Coins), 4th: Li(41 Coins)

After Turn 15 ended, Mickey Mouse suddenly appeared with an announcement.

"We have reached the last 5 turns! Let's look at the standings! Ratso is first! Chow is second. Jade is third. And Li is in last place. But who shall be victorious and become the Super Star? With that, it's time for everyone's favorite show: Predict the Super Star! And making the prediction this time is this individual! Come join us on stage!"

Buzz Lightyear, Captain of Star Command ran up to the stage and shouted: "Hmm...Well according to my database, I believe Li will be the winner!"

Mickey then said: "Our predicted winner, Li, shall receive a 10-Coin present from Buzz Lightyear! And finally, an important announcement! From now on until the end of the game, all Blue and all Red Spaces shall be doubled to 6 Coins! And, if two players land on the same space, a Duel Mini-Game will begin! This is a huge chance! Be sure to make the most of this opportunity! And with that, let the final 5 turns begin!"

Turn 16

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 10. He landed on a Red Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 6. She ran into Zero and paid the ghost 50 Coins to steal one of Ratso's Tokens. She then landed on a Shendu Space and the Demon Sorcerer of Fire rearranged everyone's Coins evenly.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 10. He paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 4. She paid Petey's Bank 5 Coins, landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

2 VS 2 Game: Chow and Li VS Ratso and Jade

Mini-Game: Sky Pilots

In this Mini-Game, one person on each team had to steer the plane, while the other person had to flap the wings, all while dodging dangerous obstacles. Ratso managed to steer his team to victory.

Standings: tied in 1st: Ratso and Jade(1 Token, 35 Coins), 3rd: Chow(1 Token, 26 Coins), 4th: Li(26 Coins)

Turn 17

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 10. He landed on the Bank Space and got all 10 Coins in its reserves.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 1. She landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 4. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 10. She ran into Drago and got robbed of 5 Coins. Li landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

1 VS 3 Game: Ratso VS Jade, Chow, and Li

Mini-Game: BOB-OMB Barrage

Ratso managed to dodge all the incoming bombs and win.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(1 Token, 55 Coins), 2nd: Jade(1 Token, 41 Coins), 3rd: Chow(1 Token, 32 Coins), 4th: Li(27 Coins)

Turn 18

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled an 8. Drago suddenly appeared and demanded 5 Coins. Ratso then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled an 8. She spotted an alien trapped in a cage and paid the guard 20 Coins to free it.

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful!" said the alien.

"Oh yeah! I rule!" shouted Jade.

She finally landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 1. He bought a Mushroom for 10 Coins, landed on a Blue Space, and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 3. She ran into Zero again and paid the ghost 5 Coins to have him steal Jade's Coins. Jade tried fighting him, but Zero stole nearly all of her Coins. Li then landed on a Shendu Space and the dragon demon forced her to play a game of Chance Time. When Shendu's Chance Time was over, Chow was forced to fork over 20 of his Coins to Shendu.

1 VS 3 Game: Li VS Chow, Jade, and Ratso

Mini-Game: Filet Relay

In this game, everyone had to dress up as penguins(whom they all thought was stupid) and have a race to the other side. However, Li had to do the whole race alone while Chow, Jade, and Ratso took turns. In the end, Chow, Jade, and Ratso's teamwork won them the game.

Standings: 1st: Jade(2 Tokens, 11 Coins), 2nd: Ratso(1 Token, 66 Coins), 3rd: Chow(1 Token, 18 Coins), 4th: Li(48 Coins)

Turn 19

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled a 1. He landed on an Item Space, played the Item Game, and got another Shendu Bomb.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 1. She landed on a Happening Space and got chased by the Space Cops.

Chow's move: Chow decided to use his Mushroom and rolled a total of 17. As he passed by the police station, he paid it 5 Coins to set up a speed trap. Chow also had to pay Petey's Bank 5 Coins. He landed on the same space as Ratso and the two men had to play a Duel Mini-game, in which Ratso managed to win. Chow then played the Item Game but got nothing.

Li's move: Li rolled a 5. She paid the the space patrol 5 Coins to set up a speed trap, landed on a Blue Space, and ended her turn.

After Li's turn ended, the Shendu Bomb that Ratso "won" activated and Black Hole Shendu appeared once again. The evil demon rolled a total of 17, but luckily, nobody was in his reach this time, and Shendu left with a growl.

4-Player Game: Abandon Ship

Ratso managed to out-climb everyone once again.

Standings: 1st: Jade(2 Tokens, 21 Coins), 2nd: Ratso(1 Token, 82 Coins), 3rd: Chow(1 Token, 7 Coins), 4th: Li(54 Coins)

Turn 20

Ratso's move: Ratso rolled an 8. He ran into Zero and paid the ghost 50 Coins to take back the Token Jade stole from him earlier. He then landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Jade's move: Jade rolled a 9. She ran into Drago again and the young demon stole 5 of her Coins. Jade finally landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

Chow's move: Chow rolled a 3. He landed on a Blue Space and ended his turn.

Li's move: Li rolled a 6. Drago appeared in front of her and stole 5 of her Coins. Li landed on a Blue Space and ended her turn.

4-Player Game: Sneak 'n' Snore

Everyone thought it was strange and funny at the same time that this was the first and last Mini-Game they had to play in Space Land. And in the end, Jade happened to win again.

Standings: 1st: Ratso(2 Tokens, 38 Coins), 2nd: Jade(1 Token, 32 Coins), 3rd: Chow(1 Token, 13 Coins), 4th: Li(55 Coins)

When all 20 turns came to an end, the game finally ended. Mickey ran up to Ratso, Jade, Chow, and Li to congratulate them on a job well done.

"The final turn has ended. So, who is the Super Star? It's time to hear the final results! First, we'll count everyone's Tokens!" Ratso had 2, Jade and Chow had 1, and Li had none.

"Now that we've seen your Tokens, we'll count your Coins! You've collected this many Coins!" Ratso had 38, Jade had 32, Chow had 13, and Li had 55.

"Now I'll award the Bonus Tokens! The following players shall receive 1 Token for excellent performance! First, is the Mini-Game Token! This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in Mini-Games. The Mini-Game Token goes to...Ratso!"

"Next is the Coin Token Award. This award goes to the player who collected the most Coins in board game play The Coin Token award goes to...Ratso!"

"Next is the Happening Token Award. This award goes to the player who landed on the most Happening Spaces. It's a tie! Happening Token awards goes to both Chow and Li!"

"And that finally brings us to the Super Star! Now for the official announcement! The Super Star is..."

But before Mickey could finish his sentence, a space cop suddenly appeared with dreaded news: "Sensors detect a major anomaly! Black Hole Shendu is attacking!" Everyone ran after the space cop.

Somewhere on another space station, total chaos was abound. Space civilians were running around screaming "Begin evacuation!" All but one civilian managed to flee to their escape pods.

"Ooof!" grunted the stray civilian. He got up and cried in a panicked voice: "H-hey! Where did everyone go?"

Suddenly, Black Hole Shendu appeared hovering in the air and shouted to the civilian: "Who are you searching for?"

"She-she-Shendu!" cried the civilian.

Shendu then started to zap the poor civilian with his laser eyes. The civilian trembled in fear while crying out: "No, please...Let me go!" However, Shendu continued to zap him. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere. Shendu turned towards the unexpected guest and shouted: "Hmm? Who might that be?" The civilian stopped shaking, looked at the figure and said: "It is none other than..."

"Ratso of the Space Patrol!"

Ratso ran in front of the civilian and aimed his ray gun at Black Hole Shendu.

"So! The Space Patrol will face me!" yelled Shendu.

Ratso tried to shoot Shendu with his ray gun, but nothing happened.

"Wha, hah, hah, HAH!" laughed Black Hole Shendu. "A force field surrounds me! You cannot break it!"

Ratso then tried to run behind Shendu, but the cunning demon dragon followed him.

"It is impossible!" yelled Shendu. "You can not get behind me!"

Ratso tried once again to get behind Shendu. This time, he took a deep breath and did something he never tried before: run in super fast circles over and over again. The strategy worked and Shendu got extremely dizzy from watching the large man. It was also lucky that Shendu's back was now exposed.

"Whooooa...my head is spinning!" groaned Shendu.

Ratso took no time to waste, aimed his ray gun at Shendu's back and fired, sending the demon to infinite and beyond.

"I'll remember this!" cried Shendu as he blasted off again.

"Thank you!" cried the civilian. "Your bravery has again brought peace to deep space!"

"Well done, Ratso!" said Mickey. "You are the true Super Star of Space Land!"

"Whoa! I did it!" said Ratso

Final Standings: 1st: Ratso(4 Tokens, 38 Coins), 2nd: Chow(2 Tokens, 13 Coins), 3rd: Li(1 Token, 55 Coins), 4th: Jade(1 Token, 32 Coins)

Back at Sleeping Beauty Castle

A few minutes later, Ratso, Jade, Chow, Li, and Mickey emerged victorious from their adventure in Space Land.

"Dude!" shouted Finn to Ratso. "That was an awesome win! The way you zapped Shen-dude with your ray gun!"

"Aw, thanks Finn," said Ratso, as he scratched the back of his head.

"My eyes hurt from all those lasers," whined Chow. "I need some eye drops."

"Grrr," grumbled Jade. "I can't believe I got last! Stupid Shendu Coin Beam!"

"Aiiyaah!" cried Uncle. "How many times must Uncle tell you? Winning games not important!"

"Any progress about the Tokens?" asked Li.

"The Tokens seem to contain some sort of magical power," said Tohru. "However, we must need to conduct more research before we know what that power is."

"Well, whatever the power is, let's hope it's one that can help us defeat Shendu and Drago and free Disneyland from their grip," said Jackie.

"In the mean time, I need a prize to remember this victory!" said Ratso. He then ran off to the nearest gift shop and bought himself a Buzz Lightyear action figure with LED lights.

Meanwhile, back in the laboratory

Shendu and Drago had somehow made their way back to Earth after Ratso supposedly zapped them into outer space. They entered the lab to confront the mad scientist.

"You!" yelled Shendu, pointing his claw at the scientist. "You told me third time was the charm! And here I am, back in this dump, with yet another humiliating defeat!"

"Yeah you dog!" yelled Drago. "And this time, it was by that stupid space ape! That's not right, yo!"

"Now, now," said the scientist nervously. "Calm down. Rest assured, I have plenty of backup up my sleeve, and next time those fools arrive at the next board, they will be scratching their heads in utter confusion!"

The mad scientist then proceeded by contacting his robotic henchmen.

**End of Chapter 6. What new scheme has the mad scientist have in store for our heroes? Find out next Chapter!**


End file.
